nierfandomcom-20200223-history
Fang of the Twins
Fang of the Twins '''is a Weapon in '''NieR: Automata Description A giant, cursed axe, anointed with the blood of innocent twins to assuage the wrath of the gods. Location * Atop a fire-escape staircase around the Housing Complex area. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tp76CkhhLnw Level 1 Twin souls were sacrificed to twin gods and bound to an unbreakable dual-bladed axe. Whenever nicked or damaged, it would instantly repair itself. The two blades would never part. They would be together for the rest of time. Attack: ' * 310 - 320 '''Combo: ' * 2 (Light) * 2 (Heavy) 'Abilities: ' * None '''Upgrade Cost: * None. Level 2 The souls in the blade yearned to be as one. To grow old as one. To fall in love as one. it is why we both love the same person. Attack: * 558 - 576 Combo: * 2 (Light) * 2 (Heavy) Abilities: * ' '''Critical + (Adds a critical-hit effect.) '''Upgrade Cost:' * Copper Ore x 5 * Broken Key x 5 * Crystal x 5 Level 3 I am myself. I am myself! Look at me. Look at me! Give me love. Give me love! Stop copying me. I'm not! Attack: * 868 - 896 Combo: ''' * 2 (Light) * 3 (Heavy) '''Abilities: * Critical + (Adds a critical-hit effect.) Upgrade Cost: * Iron Ore x * Silver Ore x 3 * Severed Cable x 3 * Amber x 2 Level 4 We are together. We are one. Life or death. Even if we kill our foes. Even if we kill each other. Our two bodies will be as one for all time. Someone separate us. Oh god please some help m-'' '''Attack:' * 1,178 - 1,216 Combo: ''' * 4 (Light) * 3 (Heavy) '''Abilities: * Critical + (Adds a critical-hit effect.) * Bullet Rupture (Adds a shock wave when striking enemy projectiles.) Upgrade Cost: (Requires Masamune) * ' 'Gold Ore x 2 * Severed Cable x 5 * Pristine Cable x 3 * Machine Torso x 2 * Moldavite x 1 Notes *Bullet Rupture does not create a "Shock Wave" in the sense of the Plug-In Chip: rather, when Fang of the Twins strikes an enemy projectile attack it creates a large spherical blast similar to the "detonation" of 9S' hacking, which destroys all other enemy bullets within it. This is the same effect as the "Bullet Detonation" Plug-In Chip, save that the latter also works if a bullet strikes the character model, not just the weapon. *The weapon must strike the bullet (ie, must contact it during a swing animation), a bullet striking the weapon (on the character's back or idle in their hands) will do nothing. It also must touch the weapon itself: Shock Waves "fired" by Fang of the Twins do not inherit the ability. *Critical + is not subject to the Plug-In Chip "effect limit," and is instead applied in addition to it. NieR The Fang of the Twins is a two-handed sword (or battleaxe) in NieR RepliCant and NieR Gestalt ''(NIER), found in the labs under Emil's Mansion. It has the tip of a pike, but two dual axe heads as a blade. Description "A giant, accursed axe that was bathed in the blood of young twins before being presented to the gods themselves." Weapon Story We have been together since birth. When we eat, when we sleep and dream. We get the same things as well. mommy’s breasts, and daddy’s gentle words. But we died separately. Me, at daddy’s hands, my sister at my mother’s hands. They cut off our heads, and we died separately. But it’s okay. Our blood mixed together, and stay in the same axe. We will always be together from now on. Two bodies will return to one. Trivia *Fang of the Twins is the Twins' Fang from ''Drakengard. Category:Weapons Category:Drakengard Weapons Category:NieR Weapons Category:NieR: Automata Weapons Category:Two-Handed Swords